gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bolingbroke Penitentiary
Bolingbroke Penitentiary is the state prison of San Andreas, located in Blaine County. It is governed by the Los Santos State Prison Authority. The prison is located to the left side of Route 68, just down the road from Harmony. The prison's shape is that of a hexagon. The perimeter of the prison is patrolled by the Los Santos County Sheriff. There are armed guards standing near the entrances, making sure that no one attempts to break in or out. The penitentiary seems to be inspired by the real-life Victorville Federal Prison in Victorville, California. A random encounter can occur around the prison where a prisoner pulls the protagonist over and then points a gun at them, and forces them to get out of their vehicle. In 2013, a prisoner has his jaw broken by "Stretch" after snitching on a fellow inmate, which lands Stretch in isolation for five days, which he completes. Stretch also gets a tattoo, which later starts leakin' real nasty according to Stretch on his Lifeinvader page. It is during his time in Bolingbroke that Stretch forms an alliance with the Ballas and plans to sell out Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis. Demarcus Bradley, another inmate, states on his Lifeinvader page that a number of Davis High School students in the 2005 graduating class are in the prison and that he had received a friend request from the guard on his wing. He later goes blind, although it may only be temporary, after drinking prison made wine, watches his cellmate using a toothbrush he had used for other purposes and visited the prisons 'total psycho' dentist. Prison food, judging by Demarcus' comments, is of poor quality in Bolingbroke. Mission Appearances GTA Online *Criminal Records *Cops Capacity *Prison Thugz Fight Vehicles *Vapid Interceptor *Sheriff's Cruiser *Park Ranger *Police Maverick (sometimes flying around the prison) *Prison Bus (Center courtyard of the prison. Extremely hard to reach and even harder to drive out) Warning signs *Warning: Cameras operate in this area *Authorized personnel only *Notice: This area is protected by electronic surveillance *Danger: Guard dog on duty Known Inmates *Merle Abrahams (Deceased) *Demarcus Bradley *Franklin Clinton (Released) *Jack Howitzer (Released) *Harold "Stretch" Joseph (Released) *Ralph Ostrowski *Glenn Scoville *Larry Tupper Gallery BolingbrokePenitentiary2-GTAV.jpg|Main Gate to the prison. Bolingbroke Penitentiary night - GTA V.jpg|Main Gate at night. Bolingbroke Penitentiary 2 - GTA V.jpg|Prison guard overlooking the prisoners in the yard. Prison Thugz Fight.png Bolingbroke Penitentiary Inmates - GTA V.jpg|Inmates working out at the prison. Bolingbroke Penitentiary Inmates 2 - GTA V.jpg|Other inmates working out in the yard. Criminal-Records-01.jpg Trivia *If the player is near the penitentiary while being wanted, the prison alarm will go off and guards will be warned of the player's presence, causing them to attack. *LSPD patrol cars can be found patrolling inside the prison, despite being city police. They can also be seen patrolling outside of its borders alongside San Andreas Park Ranger. *Shooting a guard with a sniper rifle from the front or back will give the player a two star wanted level. If approached from the back with two stars and goes up the prison's west side they will receive four stars, which is also received for punching the guard who occasionally spawns next to the barriers. *Two prisoners will spawn, one north of the prison and one to the east. If the player calls the police to the one north, the prisoner will open fire on police officers, but if the player shoots no wanted level will be received. *Inside the recreation yard, there is writing on a wall that reads, "Where water meets land and fire once spewed forth, there the infinite 8 shall stay until I return." The message is left by Merle Abrahams, who was obsessed with the number eight and had killed eight people in 1999. *The prison is mentioned many times during the storyline - Trevor thinks that Brad is incarcerated there, until he discovers that he is actually buried in Michael's place in Ludendorff. *If you manage to get in without a wanted level and get close to building 9A, you can hear blood-curdling screams coming from it. *Inside the guard booth at the entrance to the prison is a Burger Shot bag and cup. *Inside the top of the guard tower are pictures of strippers, an emergency procedure guide, a fire hydrant, a security camera and more. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Blaine County Category:Restricted Areas